The Love Triangle
by Aangster
Summary: Most of the original Digidestined have graduated from school, while some of the next generation are getting closer to graduation. Is there love in the air with the Digidestined? -Content warning- Contains mature content.
1. Chapter 1

While growing up Taichi and Matt were great friends, even though there s been times that they have fought with each other over the years but it s never been nothing that they didn't make up for being in such petty fights about the littlest things that they argued about. Even when they were in the Digital World there were the fights, as it was even about who should be the leader for the group at times. As it s been a few years that they have graduated from school as Matt s still has the band thing going for him as they re looking to catch a big break soon with some of the gigs that they ve been doing in each of the local cities. When it comes to Taichi he s still around not far where he s lived while in school as he don t have an exciting occupation like Matt being able to travel around like that as he s a teacher at one at the high school they attended. Taichi still sees everyone else but it s not very often especially Matt since the only time that he gets to see him is when he s back in town for a little while before going out in the suburbs. Part of him still a little jealous of Matt taking Sora and while he doesn't let that get to him too much, ever since he came out being bisexual just a couple of years before they all graduated.

Taichi hasn't has had the best of luck outside his work to try going out to try meeting anyone new and possibly try settling down with someone for when that time comes. From time to time the only person that seemed to cross his mind a lot was his good old friend, Matt, since it seemed they ve been close although they really never showed it. Not only that as he never seemed to show any interest to anyone in school maybe the thought of whoever he d try to get with that it wouldn't last long. Sure he has a secret crush on Matt but it s not like he ever had thoughts of any other guy, well, maybe except for Izzy who he probably thinks is as cute as Matt. In his mind he thought that it may be good to have some kind of back up plan in case and may feel too timid to tell them especially with Izzy and how much of a computer geek that he is but has been a good friend for when Matt wasn t in his best of moods. If there was one thing about summer vacation that bothered Taichi when they don t have him teaching anything while that s going on is that he feels that there isn t much for him to do other than trying to find ways to keep himself busy even if it meant writing something to help out on that.

Looking at the time, as it s about 5:30pm as he thinks to himself, Maybe I can do something on my laptop write up something or try to do something. walking to his little office he has in his house as he fires it up, signing in. As he connects it to the wifi he has in his house signing in any instant messaging programs he has as it s one of the only ways he has to keep in touch with everyone other than his cell phone. Best thing about using programs like Skype is the options to type up for a conversation so he can have time to think about what his response is as opposed to video chat or talking over the phone. Upon signing in he looks to see if anyone s on by any chance as the only one that he seems to see online at the moment is Izzy.

 **OriginalGoggleboy:** Hi Izzy  
 **ComputerG33k:** Oh, hey Tai  
 **OriginalGoggleboy:** what s new with you?  
 **ComputerG33k:** I just finished updating my computer. How about with you?  
 **OriginalGoggleboy:** That sounds just like you, messing with computers. I'm doing fine, trying to pass some time since I m not teaching during summer school.  
 **ComputerG33k:** sounds like someone wants the school year to start back up  
 **OriginalGoggleboy:** not that quick as it s only been like about a third over right now  
 **ComputerG33k:** maybe what you need someone to meet up with for a while  
 **OriginalGoggleboy:** maybe. Would you want to meet up with me sometime even if it s for a little while?  
 **ComputerG33k:** I can probably do so in a couple days this coming Friday. I usually don't have plans Friday evenings.  
 **OriginalGoggleboy:** do you have any spare rooms, Izzy?  
 **ComputerG33k:** yes, why do you ask?  
 **OriginalGoggleboy:** was thinking if it's ok with you, staying the night.  
 **ComputerG33k:** it s fine with me. It's why I have a place with couple extra rooms just in case any company wanted to stop by and stay the night.  
 **OriginalGoggleboy:** guess I'll see you Friday then, Izzy?  
 **ComputerG33k:** sure. I'll see you Friday. Take it easy, Tai  
 **OriginalGoggleboy:** I will

As he finishes the conversation with Izzy as it s only like a couple of days before he ll be over visiting with Izzy but some reason it felt a little weird as he was talking with him as it seemed like a feeling he never had before. It was like as if he may be falling for one of his good friends as Taichi tries to shake the feeling as he tries to make sense while shaking the idea out of his head. At the same time he thought what if what he s feeling are true while but if may end up feeling the same way about Matt at any given moment next time he runs into him as he thinks to himself that if it happens he ll see how it goes with both of them as he s sure that it ll probably won t work between him and one of them if it lead to that. That night as Tai went to bed as the thoughts of being with Izzy came floating back into his head as he wondered what if he ended up with Izzy, what would it be like being with him and if it did that it ll work out that they'll always be together no matter how bad things get like any couples face when they re together.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up on the day that he ll be visiting with one of the digidestined that helped save the world on more than one occasion since they were kids. As Taichi takes the bedsheet and light blanket since it was one of those warm nights where he had the air conditioning going and didn't feel like turning it down at all as it was just an excuse to sleep under a blanket in the first place. Upon moving the bed sheet as he happened to glance down at his boxers as that s all he sleeps in at night even during the winter when he had noticed a hardon as he tries to recall any dreams he had while sleeping as he remembers there was one he had with Matt then another he had with Izzy in it as the details are still a little fuzzy to him at the moment. Upon sitting up and on the edge of the bed as he gets up as he grabs a clean pair of boxers along with a pair of pants and a shirt setting them on the foot of the bed as he heads to the bathroom doing his business then heading to the sink to splash a bit of water on his face before heading in the shower.

He had made that mistake more than once growing up about getting in the shower after getting up and not realizing how cold the water was when he'd get the shower going like ice water hitting him. Once that he finishes in the shower he steps out, grabbing a towel placing it around his waist as he heads back to his bedroom, drying off as he gets dressed then heading downstairs to make himself a small breakfast before doing anything before heading over to see Izzy. Making himself some eggs, sausage, toast and a glass of juice as he takes the plate to the table setting the plate and glass on the table when suddenly someone knocks on his door as he s thinking Who could be here this early? as he s not expecting anyone to come over at all today that he s aware of as he walks to the door to find out who it is.

"Who is it?" says Taichi.

"It's me, Davis." replied Davis, as Taichi is wondering what Davis is doing coming over unexpected like this and opening the door letting Davis inside his house.

"What brings you here, mini me?" asks Taichi I mean Davis. as Davis looks at him shaking his head in a jokingly manner.

"Still think of me like that, eh, Tai?" asks Davis jokingly.

"Well, you know how you and I seem to look similar to each other." said Taichi. "And you re kind of like a little brother I never had. I mean sure I have Kairi as a little sister but sometimes wish I had a little brother too."

"I know you looked out for me over the years". said Davis. "And I do hate that I ll be in my senior year of school when it starts back up."

"How about you come over to the table?" says Taichi. "I was about to have breakfast when you knocked on my door."

"I can always come back another time, Tai." says Davis.

"It s ok." said Taichi. "I have time to talk with you before this evening. Walking with Tai to the table and sitting down."

"What you have a date later?" asked Davis. "Who s the lucky girl?"

"It's not a date." said Taichi. "Just going over to visit Izzy later, that s all."

"Oh, I get it." said Davis. "Got a crush on the computer geek?" asked Davis as he laughs afterwards as he don't see Taichi blushing while laughing. As Taichi stays silent eating his breakfast.

"I'm only kidding, Tai." said Davis.

"I know you were." replied Taichi as he tries to laugh about what Davis said.

"I wanted to come over cause I wanted to get your thoughts on something". said Davis.

"Sure, what is it?" wondered Tai.

"I'm afraid to say it to my sister." says Davis. "You now how she is with me when it comes to some things."

"Jun is rather odd." said Tai. "I know how it has to be to want to get thoughts from me because of being like your older brother that looks out for you."

"Exactly." replied Davis. "It s that ever since you know we were younger and I became part of the Digidestined."

"I remember those days." says Taichi looking at Davis. "Just know that whatever it is I won t turn my back on you and you ll always welcomed here if you need somewhere to go for a little while to get away from it all."

"Thanks, Tai." said Davis with a little relief in his voice. "Could say that by the time that I entered high school the year that you, Matt and the others were seniors. I started wondering who I was not that I know that I helped out in the digital world but who I wanted to be with in any relationship. Can you keep a secret from Matt, Tai?"

"Sure." says Tai. "I don't see him much at times so it shouldn't be too hard to keep it a secret."

"I think I m in love with his brother TK." said Davis. "I mean he s like so adorable and I know I never see him making any plans with anyone outside of school and all."

"Have you tried talking to TK about this?" asked Taichi.

"That s my problem." said Davis. "If I told him that I love him he d laugh at me and be like Yeah right. You re in love with me."

"I know TK can be understanding." says Taichi. "True that it may be a lot for him to take in but I m not sure about where he stands on being with another guy. So, I can understand what you mean, Davis. As Davis looks at Tai, smiling as he does feel a little better and confident about trying to ask TK out."

"I 'l ask him after I leave here." said Davis. "I think I ll call him and see if he ll meet up somewhere so I can talk to him about it."

"That s the spirit, mini me." said Tai, as he notices Davis smiling whenever Tai calls him that making him feel that he has someone that can turn to for advice like a big brother. As Taichi gets up to put the plate and glass in the sink to wash later and as Davis gets up, they give each other a hug before Davis leaves.

"I love you, little bro." says Taichi.

"I love you too, big bro." says Davis, as he walks out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment that Davis leaves and is outside he gets his cell phone out getting into his phonebook to look up TK's number as he calls him up hoping that he answers. After a couple of rings TK answers his phone.

"This is TK speaking." answers TK.

"TK?" says Davis. "It's me, Davis. You busy at all right now?"

"I'm almost done with doing a couple errands for my mom." replied TK. "What s up?"

"Was wondering if you wanted to," said Davis trying to tell without screwing up like he does at times. "Want to hang out with me today?"

"I don't see why not." says TK. "It's not like anyone else has time to spend with me during summer vacation and with Matt being out of town right now."

"Cool." says Davis excitedly. "I'll meet you at the soccer field around noon. How s that?"

"Sure." said TK. "I may be a little late, if my mom doesn't have me do anything else before meeting up with you."

"I'll be there waiting for you. said Davis."

As they both hang up from each other as Davis wastes some time before heading to the soccer field to wait for TK to show up. Davis looks at his watch as it s almost noon hoping that TK will be able to get here on time, and about a couple minutes before noon, TK walks up.

"Davis!" yells TK to get his friend s attention as Davis gets up and gives TK a hug as TK returns the gesture.

"So." wondered TK. "Any particular reason you want to hang out with me, instead of trying to bug Kari like you usually tried doing before."

"Well, um." says Davis with a bit of nervousness in his voice. "It's that I thought I wanted to be with her before but..."

"But what, Davis?" as TK wondering what s going on with Davis.

"Better I tell you now than later." said Davis. "TK, I-I love you, and have been for like two years now". Upon telling TK that as Davis clams up a bit and feeling that he ll be rejected by TK as he tries walking away in embarrassment, TK grabs him by the hand pulling him close placing his lips on his going for a kiss with Davis. Being taken by surprise as Davis eyes widen then closes them in enjoyment taking his free hand running it through TK s soft blonde hair as Davis feels his dick getting hard but feeling TK s getting hard rubbing against him. After the kiss Davis looks into TK s eyes a little confused that he wasn't expecting TK to do that at all and that he would hate him for confessing about being in love with him instead of Kari like people would expect of him chasing after her before trying to get her attention.

"Sorry about that, Davis." says TK as he tries not feeling too bad about catching Davis off guard like that.

"It s okay." said Davis as he tries not to blush a bright red. "I actually liked it. Very much."

"I could tell." says TK. "Don t think I didn't feel your hardness rub against me." as TK smiles looking into Davis eyes.

"So," says Davis. "You ok being with me, even i goof at times."

"Yep." replied TK. "That s the part I like about you so much, Davis. You re not like the other guys at school. Well, except Taichi, but I know I don t have a chance with him anyways."

"If you did anything with Tai, might start a fight between them." says Davis.

"True." says TK. "Just hope this don't even though you look like Tai and he does see you like a little brother to him."

"You, um, want to go get lunch together?" says Davis looking at TK with a smile on his face from ear to ear.

"Sure." replied TK. Anywhere you want to go. As they walk, Davis slips his hand in TK as TK interlocks their fingers.

"I love you, TK Takaishi." says Davis.

"I love you too, Davis Motomiya." replied TK.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that day Taichi grabs his old backpack putting in a change of clothes and other things he ll need when he heads over to visit with Izzy. Once he packs his stuff he grabs his cell phone to call Izzy to let him know he s on his way over.

"Izzy Izumi." said Izzy as he answered his phone.

"Izzy, I'm calling to let you know I m on my way over." says Taichi.

"Okay." replied Izzy. "I'll see you when you get here."

"I'll see you then, buddy". said Tai.

On his way over as he thinks to himself what a day it s been today with Davis coming over to talk about wanting to be with TK and at the same time wondering what Matt will think if he finds out that TK s with Davis. Main thing would be is Matt will be happy his little brother is with someone BUT what about the part of TK being with another male. That s the part that he s afraid of is how he s take to that part. At that point Tai's cell phone goes off, taking it out of his pocket to see who it is as it s Davis calling him, unknowing that Davis is over at TK s place as his mother has to work late that night.

"Davis, what's up?" asked Taichi as he answers his phone.

"Nothing much." said Davis. "Thought I d call to let you know how it went with TK."

"Oh." says Tai. "How did it go?"

"Well." said Davis. "He rejected me and said nobody would ever consider dating me."

"What?!" exclaimed Tai. "I know TK. He wouldn't say anything like that to anyone."

"Easy, Tai." says Davis as he tries containing his laugh a little. "He accepted me. I was only joking that he didn't."

"You've always been a goof, Davis." said Taichi. "Glad to hear that he did."

"Yep." says Davis. "I told him and was about to walk away cause I was so embarrassed about it."

"Should I know what happened next?" said Tai.

"Funny you should ask." says Davis with a little sarcastic tone in his voice. "As I was about to walk away, he grabbed me by my hand and gave me a kiss. We went to get lunch and we walked hand in hand along the way."

"Aww." says Tai affectionately. "That sounds so sweet. Wished I could've witnessed it as I m so proud for you two."

"Thanks, Tai." said Davis. TK is looking at Davis as he s trying to take Davis phone of his hand as Davis hands him the phone.

"Hey, Tai. It's TK." said TK.

"Hey TK." replied Tai. "Haven t heard from you since school let out for the summer."

"I know." said TK. "I been wanting to stop by but I've been a little busy with chores and doing a few odd jobs during the summer."

"With the weekend here, maybe you and Davis can stop by tomorrow." said Tai.

"Why not tonight?" asks TK.

"I'm head over to visit with Izzy for the evening." replied Tai. "And going to stay the night."

"I seen him the other day." said TK. "He said he don t get to talk to us much since you guys graduated."

"Yeah." said Tai. "I'll let you go. You and Davis take it easy for the evening and you to have a good night."

"Okay. We will." says TK. "Davis says good night and he loves you."

"Aww." says Tai. "Tell him I said the same back."

"I will." replied TK. "I love you too Tai."

"I love you too, TK." said Tai. Hanging up the phone after the conversation as he s not that far away from Izzy s as he walks up and knocks on the door.

"Come in, Tai." yells Izzy as he s in the bathroom taking a shower as Tai walks in heading to the living room taking off his back pack setting it by the couch sitting down as he waits for Izzy to get out of the shower. Finishing up in the shower, stepping out of the shower drying himself off as he gets dressed as his silky red hair is still a little wet as he steps out heading towards the living room as he sees his friend sitting waiting for him.

"Hope I didn't make you wait long, Tai." says Izzy.

"Not at all." replied Tai as he looks over at Izzy, smiling. "I forgot how cute you looked when your hair was still a little wet."

"Uh, thanks." says Izzy blushing a little sitting down by Tai. "Means a lot that you wanted to come visit. Feels like I don t get to see you guys very often these days."

"Yeah." said Tai. "With all of us going our own ways, been hard to keep in contact much these days."

"Only one I've seen lately was TK." says Izzy.

"I talked to him on the way over here". said Tai. But that was after Davis came over to my place this morning.

"Davis came over to YOUR house?" asked Izzy.

"Yep." replied Tai. "Surprised me too that he came over like that."

"What s he been doing?" wondered Izzy.

"Getting prepared for his senior year of high school." says Tai. "And to ask me on advice on something."

"Advice on what?" asks Izzy curiously.

"Promise not to tell Matt, if you run into him." says Tai.

"I won't". said Izzy.

"Davis asked me about what he should do about being with TK." replied Tai.

"As in." as Izzy swallows some saliva. "Wanting to have TK as a boyfriend?"

"Yep." said Tai. "Don t tell TK or Davis I told you but if they tell you just try to act surprised."

"I will." said Izzy. "Never would've thought that Davis wanted to be with TK. I mean after trying to get with your sister."

"I know." said Tai. "It was strange to hear the words of wanting to be with TK, but as long as he s happy that s all that matters."

"Since you're here. What would you want to do?" asked Izzy as he sits there by Taichi. Looking around a little and while he s looking the other way as Tai feels nervous about placing his hand on Izzy s as he takes his hand off of his own leg slowly moving it towards one of his good friends then slowly lowering it as it feels his hand landing on Izzy s. Upon feeling Tai s hand on his Izzy quickly looks over at him as Tai quickly moves his hand away, looking at Tai blushing.

"Sorry, Izzy." said Tai. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Don t be sorry, Tai." replies Izzy. "I was just surprised that s all."

"You sure?" asks Tai.

"I'm sure." says Izzy. "Being busy working on computers and doing computer repair for other people don t exactly give me that free time that I want to spend with others."

"What you mean? asks Tai.

"I-I never done anything with anyone before." said Izzy as he reaches over taking Taichi s hand as he places his fingers between Tai s fingers. "I know that while we were younger and felt like you were the one that spent the most time with me out of everyone."

Upon hearing that Taichi moves close to Izzy as he lets go of Izzy s hand as he runs his fingers through his friend s hair trying his best to comfort him on his loneliness smiling at him.

"What if I told you something?" asks Tai.

"Tell me what?" wondered Izzy.

"That I love you." said Tai. "And hate to say it but that's a reason why I loved coming over to visit you when we were younger."

As Tai confesses that to Izzy as some tears comes to Izzy s eyes as Tai wipes them away as he moves close to Izzy placing his lips on his for a kiss as Izzy nervously kisses back then accepts it feeling Tai placing his hand on his cheek during the kiss. During the kiss Izzy can t help but feel his dick getting hard wondering if this is normal to feel it doing that just by kissing someone that you have felt the same about in return. As they continue kissing Izzy takes his hand running it on Taichi s side as Tai feels his dick getting harder feeling Izzy s touch on his side as they kiss. After the kiss they stare into each other s eyes as Izzy feels so nervous afterwards as if he s been waiting for that to happen for all his life.

"I-I love you Taichi Kamiya." says Izzy.

"I love you too with all my heart Izzy Izumi." says Taichi. "I always have."

As Taichi takes out his cell phone for a moment looking through his photos and looks over at Izzy for a moment.

"If I showed you a picture I have on here, promise not to get mad?" asked Taichi.

"Sure." said Izzy, as Taichi shows Izzy a picture of him when he was working on Taichi s computer with his back towards him bent over a bit where one can get a good glance at his ass. "How you get that pic of my ass, Tai?"

"Um." says Tai as he blushes. "It was when you were working on my computer and I took it when you weren't looking. I'm sorry if it upsets you."

"You haven t." said Izzy blushing a bright red. "It s that it s unexpected."

"And I have masturbated over it too." says Tai as Izzy looks away trying to cover how red his face is getting now.

"You re making me blush so much." says Izzy as he then looks at the time as it s about 6:30pm. "You getting hungry, Tai?"

"Well I am getting starting to get hungry." replied Taichi. "Got anything in mind?"

"You okay if I called in and had it delivered?" asked Izzy.

"That s okay with me." said Taichi.

Izzy calls in for an order to be delivered from a local Japanese restaurant as he gives them their order and for it to be delivered. Within forty minutes it arrives as Izzy gets it and pays for it as they go to the kitchen table sitting down to eat as they can t help but to look at each other from time to time smiling at each other.

"I always thought you'd end up Matt." says Izzy to break the silence.

"What makes you say that?" asks Taichi.

"I mean other than the fights you two got into that you guys seemed like you and him could make it work." says Izzy.

"Oh." says Taichi letting out a sigh. "I think him getting with Sora around the time we graduated, kind of took that chance away of trying to be with him."

"I don t want to get you mad, Tai." says Izzy. "You still have feelings for him?"

"I guess I do." replied Taichi. "As I don't hear much from him and heard he got engaged to Sora."

"Don t let it get you down, Tai." said Izzy.

"I guess so." says Taichi with a bit of a sigh of depression about the thought.

Finishing dinner as they try to figure out what to do as they decide to watch a movie together as they head to the living room. Sitting on the couch as they try to figure out what to watch as they decide on a movie that they watched together when they were younger, Beauty and the Beast. From the start of the movie, Taichi placing his hand in Izzy s with his fingers between his as Izzy holds his hand back leaning towards Taichi as this is the first time that Izzy has ever had a chance to feel what love is like.

"Tai?" says Izzy.

"Yes, Izzy?" asks Taichi.

"This is the first time anyone ever showed me what love is like." said Izzy.

"That s so sweet." said Taichi looking at Izzy smiling. "I know I 'e had feelings but it feels good finally showing them to someone.

As they continue watching the movie just cuddling next to each other as Taichi has his arm round Izzy s shoulders as he couldn t trade this moment for anything else. Watching the rest of the movie without anything interrupting their moment together as they finally have someone that they can have to be with hopefully for the rest of their lives. Upon finishing the movie deciding to watch another Disney movie before they head to bed. After watching the other Disney movie Taichi and Izzy get ready for bed, as they brush their teeth heading to bed climbing in bed and not long afterwards Tai looks over at Izzy.

"You ok with maybe with a little sex, Izzy?" asks Taichi.

"I was thinking about that." says Izzy. "Hope you don t get mad that I want to wait until we re a little farther in our relationship before we go with having any."

"That s ok." says Taichi. "I respect your decision. as Izzy smiles as they fall asleep in each other s arms."


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile Davis and TK are enjoying their time together at TK s place at least until TK s mother arrives home which should be about another few hours. As they had their dinner not too long ago as they re in the living room as it s starting to get dark as TK and Davis agree on watching a movie via Netflix. Browsing through the movies, Davis comes across a horror movie called _**The Animal**_ as Davis goes with that movie. As they watch the movie, TK places his arm around Davis shoulders as he leans close to TK as he takes his hand and rubbing Davis back while his hand is there as Davis lets out a sigh as he loves how well TK makes him feel as he s with him. At the first good scare in the movie as Davis jumps a little, as he cuddles closer to TK as he loves the idea of watching a movie like this together. Upon the end of the movie Davis looks over at TK knowing that only got like little over an hour before his mother is home.

"Davis?" wondered TK.

"Yeah, babe?" asked Davis.

"I was wondering if you want to, um," as TK tries asking "want to have sex with me?"

"I would love to." replied Davis. "What if it leads to us, um, you know? Fucking the other?"

"If it does, how would you want to be the one to stick your dick in me?" asks TK as Davis smiles and blushes.

"Hope you don t think I m crazy". said Davis. "I've dreamt of sticking it in you."

TK leads Davis to his room as he closes the door and locks it just in case staring into Davis eyes as he starts undressing his boyfriend as Davis is doing the same in return as they finally get to see each other naked other than in the locker room at school. Now TK leads Davis to his bed as TK lays on his back on the bed while Davis gets on top of him as they start off with TK wrapping his arms around Davis neck kissing on the lips feeling their dicks getting hard as TK can t help but to love feeling his getting hard for Davis. Davis runs his hand on TK s chest as he can hear TK moan through the kiss knowing that he s doing a good job at this so far and after the kiss Davis decides to kiss Tk s neck as he wants to hear TK moan without kissing him as TK letting out some light moans. Working down to TK s dick as he kisses the shaft of it, as TK can t hep but to moan as loud as he can on that feeling his hands starting to grip the bed sheet as he looks down at Davis.

"D-Davis?" says TK as he tries talking to Davis through his moans as Davis stops for a moment.

"Yes, hun?" says Davis looking up at TK.

"Want to feel your dick in me." says TK. "I'll even get on all fours for you."

"Aww." said Davis. "You know it s going to hurt when I put it in your right?"

"I know." replied TK. "It's something I'm willing to have happen, Davis. And a risk I don't mind taking."

Davis moves enough so TK can move and get on all fours for Davis then getting behind TK placing his hands on TK s shoulders as he slowly inserting his dick in his boyfriend s ass and as he does TK starts screaming feeling it enter his ass. At the same time he feels his dick getting harder as he grips the bed sheets more and closing his eyes tight trying to not let the pain get to him. Once Davis hears TK not screaming much as he starts pumping his boyfriend s ass feeling his dick getting rock hard while it s in his ass as Davis tilts his head back enjoying having his dick in another male s ass like this. Keeping at it for at least a few minutes when Davis starts feeling his body starting to tense up as it s a feeling he s used to when he d think about TK while he masturbated thinking about TK and knowing what he s about to do. Suddenly before he realizes it he blows his load into TK s ass moaning as he feels it exit his dick, not long after that happens TK s body shakes as he feels his dick shake as his dick blows. Unaware to the both of them that because of Davis blowing his load into TK like this making TK blow his load Davis removes his dick from TK s ass and laying by TK panting.

"That felt so great doing that to you, TK." says Davis.

"You don't know how good it felt feeling your cum enter me like that." replied TK.

Davis takes his hand as he places it in TK s as they cuddle close to each other as TK knows that his mom won t check in on him when she arrives home as she doesn't need to know about him having sex with Davis hoping that TK s mother won t find out let alone Matt finding out. If they did hope they can accept that TK is with Davis.


	6. Chapter 6

The very next morning as Taichi wakes up looking over at Izzy seeing how adorable he looks sleeping as he never really had a chance to look at him seeing how adorable he looks as he sleeps. Getting out of bed as he heads to the bathroom as he tries not to disturb Izzy as want to let him get as much sleep as possible walking into the bathroom doing his business. Upon finishing the morning bathroom break Taichi heads to the kitchen and not long after getting in the kitchen he hears the bathroom door closing knowing that Izzy is now up as he waits until he s done before he does anything like making breakfast. Doing his usual stuff in the bathroom as he then gets out the shaving cream and razor as he shaves then applies some after shave he s done shaving. Walking out to the kitchen.

"Morning Izzy." says Taichi.

"Morning Taichi, honey." says Izzy. "Hope it s ok I call you, honey."

"It s perfectly fine." replied Taichi, smiling. "Never thought I'd hear you call me that one day."

"Weird how times change, isn't it?" asks Izzy.

"I love it very much, especially with you as my boyfriend." said Taichi. "What do you usually do for breakfast?"

"It usually depends." says Izzy. "Sometimes eggs or french toast or even pancakes."

"I'll surprise you, hun." says Taichi.

As Izzy smiles and blushes as he sits at the table as Taichi gets out what he needs deciding to make French Toast for them along with some sausage. Cooking up breakfast for the both of them and when he s done he hands Izzy his plate as he sits down next to Izzy puttin syrup on his toast and sausage links as Izzy looks at his boyfriend a little weird.

"What?" asks Taichi.

"I thought I was the only one that done that." replied Izzy as Taichi smiles at Izzy when he says that. Handing Izzy the syrup when he s done with it as he takes one of the sausage links at one end sliding it in and out of his mouth looking at Tai. "What you doing now, Tai?"

"Just pretending this sausage is your dick." says Taichi as they both laugh at that.

"I don't know who's the bigger goof, you or Davis." replies Izzy.

After breakfast Taichi and Izzy go outside going for a walk and while they do Taichi slips his hand in Izzy s as they interlock their fingers. As they walk hand in hand and if anyone they know sees them and asks about it that they had talked about it before leaving that they ll be honest about them being together as boyfriends. During their walk they get near the college that their fellow Digidestined Joe is attending as he s been volunteering for some intern work there for about the past year but as they get closer they see him walking there as he sees Taichi and Izzy. When he sees them he doesn t notice anything out of the ordinary at first until he realizing that not only they re walking together but their holding hands.

"W-What are you two doing?" asks Joe little frantically.

"What you mean, Joe?" asks Taichi.

"That!" exclaims Joe pointing to them holding hands.

"Oh that." says Taichi. "It's simple, Izzy and I are boyfriends."

"I-I don t know what to make of this." says Joe. "I thought you two would be with a girl instead of being with each other."

"I know it s a lot to take in for some people right now." says Taichi.

"Taichi's the only one I feel that knows me like he does." said Izzy. "And nobody has ever shown me what love feels like until now with him."

"I wouldn't want to see either of you hurt because of being with each other." said Joe. "Since with how some people are out there with two people of the same sex being together."

"That s ok, Joe." said Taichi. "If anyone says anything bad, I don t care that they ll say about Izzy and myself."

"I better get going." said Joe. "I need to get to the school and I forgot to grab a few things yesterday."

"Take it easy, Joe." says Izzy.

"I will." says Joe. "I ll catch you guys another time."

Watching him head to the college as Taichi and Izzy continue on their walk together deciding to head to the park for a little while to spend some time there. In the meantime Davis and TK have been up for some time as they had their breakfast by this point, deciding to go for a walk themselves but not walking that far. During their walk for some reason TK hasn t told Davis about that he feels a little sick to his stomach this morning as he doesn't want him to worry about him as they walk hand in hand. While the day goes on as it gets about mid to late afternoon as Davis and TK had decided to play one on one against each other in basketball before heading to see Taichi s house. They arrive at his place as it s only Taichi there by himself as Davis knocks on the door as Davis and TK walk inside. Taichi walks over to TK and gives him a hug as TK returns the hug back.

"It's either me or you have got so cute over the years, TK." says Taichi as TK can t help but to blush.

"I don t know what to say, Tai." replies TK.

"You don t have to." said Taichi. "Any guy would be lucky to have you like Davis."

"Think Matt will be mad at me for being with Davis?" asks TK.

"If he don t you ll two will be welcome to stay here for a while if you two need to." said Taichi.

"Thanks." said TK. "That means a lot to us."

As Davis shakes his head in agreement about if Matt gets mad about his little brother is with another male as they sit on the couch as Davis and TK talk about their night last night but when Taichi asks why had sex as they tell that it was just the heat of the moment with them. When they ask Taichi about why him and Izzy didn't do anything together as he explains to them about how they re going to be doing it taking their time in the relationship before doing anything like that together at least not yet anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

While things have been busy the past couple of weeks as Taichi is wondering if Matt is going to come back around before he has to go to school to start teaching again. As Taichi tries to find some way of doing something to help getting some extra money on the side until then as he finds some odd jobs to help him busy other than on the computer writing stories, mostly about when everyone was in the digital world. He had done that to help him out when he may miss any of the Digimon. While doing one odd job of helping out one of the local people that handles trash throughout the day as he heads home as he heads to the bathroom to take a shower after today as he thinks to himself that he s glad he never took up any job like that. In the shower scrubbing to get as clean so none of the smell stays on him after getting out. As he finishes he gets out with the towel wrapped around his waist heading to his bedroom, drying himself off then getting on his boxers then a pair of pants when he hears someone knocking at his door. On his way there thinking that it s Izzy, Davis or TK but upon opening the door it s none other than Matt as they give each other a big hug after not seeing each other for some time.

"How have you been Matt?" asks Taichi.

"I've been good." responds Matt. "Finally got time off from the band for a while as I should be here in town for a while. Can t say for how long."

"That's okay." said Taichi. "Glad to see you back."

Taichi asks Matt to come in for a while as they sit in the living room as Matt talks about what they ve been doing for the past six weeks. While sitting next to each other it's as though Matt never left with his band trying to make it big.

"As I said, hoping that we ll be making it big soon as there s some people that s going to be in touch with us as that s why I can t say how long I ll be here." said Matt.

"I understand." said Taichi. "Guess with you gone like that it don't feel the same around here."

"That means alot coming from you Tai." says Matt.

Taichi looks at Matt and as he does he can t help knowing how cute his best friend is while knowing that he s with Izzy but can t help but to think how he d react if he done anything to Matt like he did with Izzy in the past couple of weeks. Feeling himself nervous and tensing up a little biting his lower lip a little but before he can act a little on it Matt stands up as he tells Taichi that he needs to use the bathroom. As he waits for Matt to come back as he stands up himself walking near the table by the kitchen as Matt comes out thinking Taichi wants to talk more at the table sitting down. That time he s thinking this could be his only chance.

"So, you still with Sora, Matt?" wondered Taichi.

"Not anymore." replied Matt. "Something about being gone a lot because of my band doing gigs and couldn't handle it."

"I see." said Taichi. "You're not with anyone then."

"Not at the moment." said Matt. "Maybe there s someone out there better for me."

Taichi starts getting that feeling in his stomach as he just can t take it anymore walking up behind Matt seeing how he s slouched towards the table as he thinks to himself that Matt could use a backrub taking his hands placing on Matt s back attempting a backrub for his friend. Feeling his friend s hands on his back like that as he can t help but soak it in telling Taichi that Sora never done anything like this for him which is making him think more about trying to do something with Matt while at the same time what if it screws up his chances with Izzy. A couple of minutes go by as Taichi gets a little nervous as it s probably now or never as he lowers his head with his one hand as he turns Matt s head to face him as he attempts a kiss with his best friend on the lips. As their lips touch as Matt doesn't resist as Taichi wonders if Matt s been wanting this all along? Upon a few minute kiss they stare at each other, face to face.

"I swear, you re a better kisser than Sora ever was." said Matt.

"You re just flattering me, Matt." replies Taichi.

"No. I m serious." says Matt. "It was like when we kissed it wasn't like how it was with you. Like there was no love from her end."

"I don't know what to say about that." says Taichi.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Tai." said Matt. "The only reason I was with Sora was that nobody would ever think I m gay."

Shocked upon hearing that come out of his best friend s mouth as that was something he thought wouldn't have guessed with all those girls that were at his concerts trying to get on stage to him. Sitting near Matt thinking about what would happen if his fans found out about him being that way would it mean that the guys will try doing something to him and considering how some of the male fans can get he won t let anyone hurt his Matt. Not in a million years but now Taichi gets to thinking with what Matt had told him as he wonders if that ll make it easier for him to accept that while he was away just recently that TK had got together with Davis. More importantly what would Matt think about his best friend messing around with Izzy whom some would call your everyday computer geek.

"Want to ask you something Matt." says Taichi. "You plan of seeing TK at all while you re back?"

"Yeah. How could I go and not see him at some point while I m not out with the band." said Matt. "Why is there anything wrong with TK?"

"He's fine." said Taichi. "Seen him the other day and said something about wanting to talk to you sometime after you got back from the gig with your band."

"That s all?" wondered Matt.

"As far as I know." said Taichi. "Although he said he would want me around when he does. I mean I kind of do act like a big brother to him while you re gone in case he needs someone to talk to directly."

"I really appreciate you being there for him while I m gone." said Matt. "It sucks when I can t be there for him to be the big brother he needs when he may need even if it s a shoulder to cry on when mom or dad aren't around."

Just before they finish up catching up they discuss when they can go about sitting down with TK so he can tell Matt about with him and in hopes that he ll understand how TK is feeling that he isn t alone. Although he doesn't feel too alone right now with Taichi being with Izzy but he just isn t sure how his real brother is going to take about it unknowing to TK that his brother is the same way. Taichi tells Matt that he can give TK a call and find out when would be a good time to talk with the three of them but it d be unknown to Matt it ll be the four of them.

"TK speaking." answers TK.

"TK, it s Tai." says Taichi.

"What s up, Tai?" asks Taichi.

"Guess who showed up at my place?" asks Taichi.

"Please tell me that Matt s back in town." responds TK.

"He is." says Taichi. "The reason I m calling is that I know you want to talk to him but wanted me around when you did. And Matt s wondering when you ll be able to see him."

"I can be over in a little while." said TK. "I just finished up with a few things around the house."

"That ll be fine, TK." said Taichi as they hang up and looks over at Matt. "He said he can be over in a little bit."

"Okay." says Matt.

While they wait for TK, while Matt s only expecting TK to come over while Taichi on the other hand knowing that it ll more likely that Davis will be accompanying TK as he comes over to his place. As TK leaves he tells his mother that he s heading over to Taichi s place to see Matt and on his way over he stops to see Davis is around as he knocks on the door thankfully Davis is the one to answer the door as he wonders what s up as TK explains that he s on his way over to Taichi's because Matt s home as he wants to tell his brother about him but want him to go with him. As Davis agrees to go for support as they head over walking hand in hand as usual as they aren t that far from Taichi s while TK thinks that it s great that he moved to where he isn't far from where Davis lives after stopping to get him. Upon arriving at Taichi s TK knocks on the door, as Taichi tells them to come on in, as they do Matt sees his little brother walking it but when he sees Davis coming in with his little brother he s a little confused. Thinking that he ran into Davis on the way over and decided to follow his little brother over here as Matt gets up and gives his little brother a hug as he misses him so while he s out doing his gigs as they all sit in the living room.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" asks Matt.

"Well, it's the reason that Davis is came over with me." replied TK.

"Okay." said Matt.

"I don t know how to word it to you bro." said TK as he places his hand in Davis . "While you were gone this recent time, you could say Davis and I, got together."

"You mean, you and him, as in dating each other?" asks Matt as he's trying to wrap all this in his head with his little brother.

"Y-Yeah." said TK as he s biting his lower lip. "I hope it s ok. Before Tai called told me you were back I was a little afraid in my head about coming over. Even if it meant coming over here with Davis."

"You're my little brother, TK." says Matt. "I want you to know this that no matter what I support you in whatever decisions you make. And I know sometimes it takes me a while to get used to some of them."

"That means so much to me, Matt." said TK. "I wasn't sure how you d take to me being with another guy. Let alone a goofball like Davis."

"Hey!" exclaims Davis.

"You know I mean that in the best way possible, Davis." says TK.

"I know." says Davis. "I like to get back at you too on it."

"How's things with Sora, Matt?" asks TK.

"About that." said Matt. "I'm not with her anymore. Upon hearing that Davis and TK are in shock that Matt s not with her anymore."

"I thought the two of you were engaged?" wondered TK.

"We never made it that far, little bro." replied Matt. "I felt like there wasn't anything there. Like when we d kiss I didn't feel anything in return when we did."

"You'll find another girl, Matt." said TK. "Don t worry."

"That's the problem, TK." says Matt. "I don't think that s going to happen."

"Why not? Before you were with Sora the girls would be crazy for you, like Davis sister was." said TK.

"After the breakup with Sora, I would lay in bed at night and when I did it wasn't about her." said Matt. "Even when I was with her, I rarely thought about her. There would always be some guy that would pop into my head."

"Y-You re not gay are you Matt?" asks TK with a bit of curiosity.

"At first I thought I was like Taichi, bisexual." said Matt. "But when it started being only guys I thought about and yes, Taichi has made his way into my head while I was out doing gigs."

"That why you aren't too disappointed in me being with Davis?" asks TK

"Yeah." said Matt. "It's the reason it was easy for me to accept you and Davis being together. Although I didn t expect you to be the same way and have a feeling that mom and dad are going to be a little disappointed in both of us."

"Have you found anyone to be with, now?" wondered Davis.

"I was wondering." said Matt as he looks over at his good friend Taichi. "If Tai would want to be with me, if it wasn t too much to ask."

"Uh, Matt." says Davis.

"What is it Davis?" asked Matt.

"Oh, nothing." said Davis.

"It has to be something." said Matt.

"Don't know how to say it, Matt." said TK. "Tai has been doing things with Izzy."

"Is that so?"asks Matt as he looks over at Taichi as he letting out some nervous laughs not knowing what to think of Matt knowing that. "Looks like I wasn't the only one you have a thing for."

"Could say it kind of happened with him." replied Taichi. "But it s hard having feelings for both you and Izzy."

"I'd be okay sharing you with him." said Matt. "Hope that he won t mind sharing you, but what if you wanted to get married to one of us?"

"I really haven't thought about that til now." replied Taichi. "Guess that d be up to which one of you wanted to do that but want you to know Matt that if it was Izzy I married I d think of you as my husband too. And hope Izzy would understand if he goes with it that he ll understand if I got married to you instead of him."

While the conversation is going on although Taichi got to thinking in his head, what would his little sister think about him not only being in love with one guy but two. He remembered that she supported him whichever way he went in a relationship when he came out just before he graduated. Matt gets up and sits on the couch with Taichi slipping his hand in Taichi s as he doesn t think twice holding Matt s hand.

"I love you Matt Ishida." said Taichi.

"I love you more than you ll ever know, Taichi Kamiya." responds Matt.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the course of the next few days or so unsure how long Matt s going to be back in town as Taichi tries as much as possible to spend time with the one he felt love before he had any feelings for with Izzy. Around noontime Taichi meets up with Matt at their favorite place since high school for lunch, Taichi looking at Matt smiling as it means so much that he getting the chance to spend time with his best friend but not as a friend but as a boyfriend. Hoping that if Izzy ever caught them together like this that he won't freak out or get too upset about it and while Izzy is on his mind as well today while hanging out with Matt, suddenly Izzy comes in as he thought about heading there for lunch today. Upon heading in he glances over seeing Taichi here and with Matt as he s just thinking that he s with Matt to catch up on things while he was gone. As he gets enough courage to walk over to the table.

"Hey Matt." said Izzy. Been a long time.

"Hey there, Izzy." says Matt. "Why don t you sit down and join us?"

"Thanks." says Izzy, sitting down by them.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Izzy." said Taichi.

"Wanted to come here." says Izzy. "Haven t been here since we were still in high school. That feels so long ago."

"Glad that you decided to come here." says Taichi as he places his hand on Izzy s with Matt around. "And I m sorry I haven t been over much to see you."

"That s ok." said Izzy. "Ever since you stayed the night a while ago, I have had you on my mind when I m not doing anything with computers."

"Still our computer nerd, Izzy?" says Matt jokingly.

"Haha." replies Izzy sarcastically.

"So, how long have you two been this way with each other?" asks Matt.

"A couple of weeks, almost." said Izzy looking at Taichi smiling from ear to ear as he does. "Probably the best thing that happened in my life. Never felt so happy in my life when it came to being with anyone."

Matt smiles looking at them, not wanting to tell him about him and Taichi at least not yet not wanting Izzy get a broken hearted if it ends up doing that as he thinks about that he wants Izzy to be happy having Tai around even if it meant that he gets with him. After eating lunch the head outside figuring out what to do next.

"Got time to hang out with Matt and I for a little longer, Izzy?" asks Taichi.

"Not right now." said Izzy. "Got some computers to fix for a few people. I can always call you later about that, hun."

"That s okay, Izzy." said Taichi as they share a kiss before Izzy walks back to his place.

"Never thought I d see the day Izzy kissing another guy." said Matt.

"Guess he always struck you as straight?" asks Taichi.

"A little." replied Matt. "But I wasn't sure if he was really ever was. Don t think I really ever seen him hang around girls, except when we were saving the world."

When Izzy is out of sight as Matt placing his hand Taichi's heading to Matt s place as Tai has thoughts running through his head about having feelings for Izzy but Matt as well as it s a little confusing at first. The thought of Matt willing to share me with Izzy doesn't sound like a bad idea as long as Izzy s willing to go with it. While the more that he thought about it as he got an idea in his head with a way to find out about it, as a sleepover with just the three of them together and see where that goes for them.

"I was thinking." said Taichi.

"About what?" asked Matt.

"About how I can find out if Izzy would want to share me with you." replied Taichi.

"Want to tell me about it?" as Matt wonders what's going through that head Taichi's.

"Think that a sleepover with just the three of us, and maybe see how that would go." said Taichi.

"Izzy said he d call you later, didn't he?" asks Matt.

"Usually. If I m on the computer and signed in Skype, we talk that way at times as well." said Taichi.

"I d say when you talk to him, ask him and find out." said Matt. "After all you two love each other as much as you do. And I admit he is cute."

"Did I just hear the words Izzy is cute come out of your mouth Matt?" asks Taichi as he gets a devilish grin on his face.

"I-I..." as Matt can t even find the right words to even say right now as he can t believe what he just said himself, as they continue on their way to Matt s to hang out for the rest of the day while Taichi waits for Izzy to call him that evening. Upon arriving at Matt s place, walking in as Taichi goes for a kiss with Matt as it leads them to the couch as Matt runs his fingers through Taichi s hair feeling his dick getting hard while feeling Taichi s getting hard and rubbing against his stomach. While none of the clothes were coming off during this as they can t help but to do so to get it out of them to see where it may lead if it ll lead to more like this or maybe further down the road.

"You don t know how long I've been waiting to kiss you like that, Matt." says Taichi.

"And you don t know how long I've been waiting for you to just go ahead to kiss me." exclaims Matt.

"Guess I was afraid if I did you d push me away and punch me for it." said Taichi.

"No way I could push you away just for that, Tai." says Matt. "You're basically the only guy that s ever been in my mind, especially at night. And now I think Izzy s going to be going through my mind too, now."

"Funny, how that can happen isn't it?" says Taichi smiling at Matt.

"Thought that you d be the only guy that'd ever be in my mind in that way." says Matt.

"Have a feeling I got you interested in our computer nerd." said Taichi.

"That s part of the reason." responds Matt. "But when he was cute even back in elementary when I think about it now. I want to ask. How good of a kisser is he?"

"If I had to compare him to you, I d say he s as great of a kisser as you." said Taichi.

"I'm going to be honest Tai." says Matt. "You're much better of a kisser than Sora ever was when we kissed. At least I can feel the love from you when we kissed which is something I want to feel with someone."

"Oh Matty." says Taichi affectionately. "You know how to make a guy blush don t you?"

"What can I say, I m a charmer." says Matt with confidence. "Especially for you, Tai." Before they can truly enjoy the moment Taichi's cell phone starts going off, as he reaches in his pants pocket to pull out his phone to see it s Izzy calling."

"Hey hun." answers Taichi.

"I'm finished with all the work on the computers." says Izzy. "And dropped them off so now I can hear your beautiful voice now."

"You re adorable when you talk like that Izzy." said Taichi trying not to blush too red.

"That's because you gave me a reason to show that side of me I've been afraid to show around anyone." confesses Izzy.

"It's good that you get to show that side now." says Taichi. "While I have you on the phone I want to ask you something, hun."

"Sure. responds Izzy. "Go ahead."

"Matt and I were wondering if you d be up for a sleepover this coming weekend at his place?" says Taichi. "Just the three of us."

"That's a great idea." says Izzy. "You know how it s been with me, hardly able to make any plans. You ve been the only one that d be willing to make plans with me after we ve graduated and now I get to see you but also Matt."

"I know." says Taichi. "I don t get to see many of the others other than you, Matt, TK, and Davis. I see the others occasionally."

"I'm about to make dinner, Tai." says Izzy. "I'll see you guys Friday, and if you see Matt before me, tell him I said hi"

"I will." says Taichi. "I love you, Izzy Izumi."

"I love you too Taichi Kamiya." replied Izzy as they both give each other a kiss over the phone as Matt is sitting beside Taichi smiling, blushing and shaking his head at hearing those two love birds.

"What?" asks Taichi as he looks over at Matt.

"Nothing." replied Matt. "You two are such lovebirds, you know that." rubbing it in a little at Taichi.


	9. Chapter 9

As there s only a few days before the sleepover with Izzy and Matt, trying to go over what they ll do together that night with just them together but Taichi wonders what TK would even think about him doing anything with his older brother like he did yesterday after doing lunch with him. At the local grocery story as Taichi is wondering around figuring out what to get, picking out some small steaks, a few potatoes, along with a bag of marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate bars to make s mores for dessert. Trying to think of anything else to get as that seems to be all he can think of for Friday night with the two loves of his life as he heads up front checking out getting in any that has a short line as he wants to get back to get any of it in the fridge with how hot it s been as of late. Getting in line placing his things on to be rung up and after he looks up to find out that his cashier is none other than one of Davis and TK s classmate, Ken Ichijouji as this is the last place he d thought he d see him.

"Didn't expect to see you working here, Ken." says Taichi.

"Hey Tai." said Ken. "It's just a part time summer job I took to help to stay busy before school started back up."

"At least it s something to help keep busy." says Taichi.

"Planning something special or something?" asks Ken.

"Just a get together with Izzy and Matt, on Friday. That s all." says Taichi.

"That sounds fun." said Ken. "I don t see those two that much these days."

"Same here." replied Taichi. "I'm lucky to see Matt at times."

Upon checking out, Taichi leaves the store to head home to put the stuff away for now as he s excited for Friday but if Izzy finds out about doing anything with Matt how would he take to doing anything with him hoping that it ll be like with how Matt was with TK finding out that he was like his older brother. The days pass and Friday comes around as Taichi s eager for the sleepover as he hasn't been this excited about anything since they were in school as he feels he s still young at heart regardless of what anyone would say about that. Evening rolls around as Taichi heads over to Matt s place with what he got as he arrives there just at the time that Izzy arrives.

"You ready for this, Izzy?" asks Taichi.

"Ready as I ll ever be." replied Izzy, as they walk inside Matt s place and glad that he lives little ways outside of the city so that there can be a campfire if they decide to have one. Upon walking in Matt greets them as Matt takes what Taichi brought over, hearing how Taichi's cooking can be and wouldn't want to take a chance to throw away such a good dinner. While Matt s preparing dinner Taichi and Izzy are in the living room discussing how their week went sitting on the couch cuddling with each other and laughing a little at each other s jokes while Matt gets a little grin on his face listening to them talking in the other room. As dinner is finished Matt tells the other two to get their asses out there if they want to eat or he ll have it all to himself. Walking out to the kitchen sitting down together eating dinner as it seems to be just the perfect evening with just them together and around the time that the are about to finish up Taichi decides to strike up a conversation.

"Can I ask you something, Izzy?" wonders Taichi.

"Go ahead, Tai." replied Izzy.

"Please don t get mad with what I m about to say." said Taichi.

"I won t." says Izzy. "I never really ever got mad at you for anything."

"I want to ask you, what would you do if I done anything with Matt?" asks Taichi.

"Like what you and I have done since we've been together?" asked Izzy.

"Yeah." responds Taichi.

"I kinda suspected that." says Izzy. "And I'm not jealous about it. You two do make a nice couple I ll admit to that and to be part of it with you."

"So, you okay with that?" wondered Taichi.

"Yes, I am." says Izzy as Izzy tries breaking out a joke. "Somebody's gonna have to play referee if there s a fight between the two of you."

As they finish their dinner as they put the plates in the sink to be washed later as they decide to watch a movie real quick as they let their dinner settle in their stomachs before they move on outside to do the s mores and enjoy the nice summer night tonight. Searching through Netflix, as Taichi decides to check out the movie that Davis and TK had recommended for him to watch with Izzy the horror movie, _**The Animal**_. Watching the movie together and during some of the scary parts of the movie Taichi, Matt and Izzy cuddle together close as Izzy and Matt asks Taichi why they re watching this movie then tells them that Davis and TK recommended the movie. They both look at Taichi shaking their heads as they should ve known that those two would recommend a movie like this to Taichi. Once the movie is over and as it s getting dusk outside they head outside to do the s mores, and while they re eating Taichi s cell phone starts ringing as he answers.

"Taichi here." says Taichi.

"Hey Tai." says TK.

"Hey there, TK." said Taichi. "What s going on?"

"Nothing." said TK. "Just seeing how things are going over at Matt's since I m over at Davis as we're trying to avoid his sister right now."

"She's there right now. Sounds fun." says Taichi jokingly as Davis can hear Tai saying that.

"Very funny, Tai." says Davis sarcastically.

"Tell my mini me I was joking," TK. says Taichi as Izzy and Matt laugh at Taichi calling Davis mini me.

"I will." says TK. "And I ll make sure he don't hump the laser either."

"Okay, TA." says Davis getting back at TK by mispronouncing his name like he used to back when they first met.

"Before I forget." says Taichi before TK has a chance to finish up the conversation. "Your brother has found someone to be with."

"That s so cool." says TK. "Who is it?"

"Technically, it s two people." replied Taichi. "He's with Izzy and me so he s dating two people."

"Davis says he s so jealous of you guys." said TK as he can hear Izzy and Matt laughing at what Davis told TK to tell them.

After the conversation as Taichi, Izzy and Matt make a couple more s mores, and then gaze up at the stars for a little while admiring them for nights like this being together for the three of them but the only question remains is. What would happen if Taichi wanted to get married, who would he choose to marry and what role would the other play besides referee if Taichi and Matt get into a fight?


End file.
